


Ready & Waiting - A Saturaday Night Special

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Never actually happened, Partial Nudity, digital manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jared's response/reaction to Jensen's message.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Ready & Waiting - A Saturaday Night Special

Last SNS I posted was a [likely] private message from Jensen to Jared.

Jared's response to that message is "Hurry Home. I'll be ready and waiting."

This is what Jensen finds when he gets home.


End file.
